This invention relates to a device for dispensing chips in the form of flat discs, one at a time, and more particularly, a hand held chip dispenser.
The primary although not exclusive purpose intended for this invention is as a bingo chip dispenser. In the game of bingo, the game card consists of a number of squares with random numbers under lettered columns. Since the object of bingo is to cover the squares in a predetermined pattern, based on the column letter and number called at random, players frequently try to enhance their chances of winning by playing several cards at one time. This not only requires quick thinking and good observation powers, but also demands the accurate placement of the bingo chips on the appropriate squares.
The hand held dispenser of the present invention provides for the positive dispensing of a series of chips, one at a time, in a reliable manner. The dispenser is easy to handle and allows for the rapid, accurate placement of chips in the locations desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,151 of Davis, issued Mar. 27, 1979, discloses a bingo chip dispenser in which chips are dispensed one at a time from a supply tube by a laterally reciprocating slide ring. The slide ring is actuated by finger pressure or by a depressible plunger having a cam surface which causes the slide to move in a lateral direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,878 of Naud, issued Aug. 12, 1980, relates to another form of bingo chip dispenser in which chips are dispensed from a supply tube, one at a time, by a reciprocating slide having a structure different from that in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,151.
It is believed that the use of a reciprocating slide is not as efficient and more prone to jamming than the actuating mechanism of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,493 of Jenks, issued May 1, 1951, discloses a coin dispensing mechanism which is mounted on a vertical surface, such as the wall of a vending machine. The actuating mechanism comprises a number of pivoted actuating arms for holding the coin in an inactive position and for dispensing the coin in an active position. This apparatus uses more parts and is more complicated than the dispenser of the present invention. The dispenser of the present invention is believed to provide a more positive and reliable dispensing operation than the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,493.